


show me spring

by Missy



Category: Oglaf
Genre: Crack, F/F, Female Character In Command, Humor, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 02:25:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greir doesn't take prisoners...</p>
            </blockquote>





	show me spring

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle: Prompt: Oglaf, Female Mercenary (adventurer)/Snow Queen, spring

She wasn’t the sort of woman who took prisoners…mentally. Though it was true that she demanded her due with pure, fearless might, she still had her regrets. That was the bane of being human. 

And the biggest bane of all was that the woman she desired wasn’t.

Even as she marauded, raised ruckuses, saved idiots from themselves and gained and lost untold treasures, the pretty, sweet-tempered Queen’s visage rose to tease the Mercenary’s memory. Even though the warrior had her fair share of lovers – scores of them –the memories of the ice queen lingered in the back of the Mercenary’s mind, as if she had left the woman only days before instead of a full year. Specifically of the beautiful queen with her legs spread and her eyes closed in ecstasy, a large phallus being stroked rhythmically into and out of her clingy, welcoming sex.

The Mercenary wondered – against her better judgment – whether or not that little snowbound village needed her help.

They did, of course. The morons had never figured out how to use a dildo made out of wood – some of the village’s more adventurous men ended up stuck to platforms after crafting metal phalluses to seduce the queen. After making a couple of special adjustments, she sought the Queen’s cave and caught her in the midst of a refreshing polar plunge.

“Oh!” The Snow Queen’s mile widened, pale white icy teeth flashing as she saw the woman approach in her heavy uniform. “You’re back.”

She grinned and pressed a small button by the base of the harness that – thanks to a thousand specially-arranged, hand-crafted ball bearings hidden within the phallus - jolted to life. As the shaft vibrated – but before the moon descended – she leapt onto her lover with a loud, playful cry of delight.


End file.
